Loving Pain
by Mary Ellen Hamm
Summary: Minami hurts himself for love, literally


Minami had definately had better sex in his life. Of course, some sex is better than none at all. He thought the beautiful girl he had picked up last night was capable of more, but he definately thought wrong. Minami focused on his taks ahead as he got ready for class. Hopefully today would be yesterday, he thought to himself.

"How anyone can study biology religiously is unknown to me," he thought after walking to his room from his first class of the day. He stopped as he heard some commotion coming from the doctor's office. "What has my uncle done now," was the first thought that popped into his head. He peaked in the door to view a student lying on the floor and an incredibly infuriated, however beautiful, girl in a doctor's coat. Her bright blue eyes were glaring down at the young man on the floor. Her slick blonde hair, tied in a ponytail stood almost to a point.

"If you EVER try something like that again, you'll not only get a black eye but be suspended!" She roared back at the bruised young man on the floor.

"Dr. Umeda!" The boy called for help.

"Don't look at me," Dr. Umeda replied. "It's your fault for violating my protoge."

"Protoge? Uncle said that he would never take anyone in," Minami thought to himself.

With a dishevled look, the young man cupped his eye and headed out the door, muttering to himself.

"Well Minami are you going to stand in the door the whole day or are you going to come in?" Dr. Umeda eyed his nephew and then sat back down at his desk.

"Oh, right, well I was just passing by when I heard the noise," Minami closed the door behind him and entered his uncle's office.

"Aoi, I really do not scold you for hitting the poor boy but next time let me take care of them. We're here to treat injures, not add on," Umeda found a cigarette and lit it as he spoke.

"I apologize Dr. Umeda," the girl bowed in submission.

"Heavens girl, don't bow to me, it makes me feel old,"

Aoi stifled a small laugh and then turned to Minami, whom she just noticed.

"Ah yes, Aoi Tenoshi, this is my blunding nephew, Minami. He's a student here at Osaka," Umeda motioned to each person and then picked up a magazine he had on his desk.

"Uncle, did you turn straight when I wasn't looking?" Minami smirked.

Umeda rolled his eyes, "She's here as part of a mentorship program. She's a sophmore in college. Try not to drool all over the floor please."

Minami's cheeks flushed as he took Aoi's hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and i'm sorry you have to work with my uncle," Minami ducked just in time to miss his uncle's foot.

"Don't you have a class soon?" His uncled urged.

"Sadly, yes, but I hope i'll see you again," He sighed.

"I'm sure i'll run into you," She smiled and went back to work.

Minami hadn't felt this invoved for a girl in a very long time. His stomach fluttered when he thought of her silky blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. It's a shame she has to work for my uncle, he thought absent-mindedly. He sat in his english class the whole time with a glossy look on his face, remembering the beauty of his uncle's new assistant.

There had to be a way to see her more often without his uncle interferring. If there was some way he could get hurt. But perhaps hurting himself would be going just a tad bit far.

"Minami, pay attention. Finals are coming up soon," Toku whispered.

"I am paying attention," he whispered back.

"Yeah, paying attention to a new girl," Toku snorted.

But this girl was different. She wasn't just someone he wanted to fuck. No, that is the type of girl he could imagine settling down with, perhaps starting a family with.

Minami considered all possible ways to get her attention as he took a stroll around the school. While lost in thought, he didn't hear the hum of the motorcycle coming right at him, or the cries of his fellow students yelling at him to get away.

Everything came at him in slow motion as the bike rolled over his foot, the handlebars knocked into his chest, and he was thrown into a the nearest brick wall. Minami's vision was blurred as people crowded around.

"Did you see that!" Someone said.  
"I think the motorcyclist fell asleep or something," Another person added. "Someone should go fetch Dr. Umeda," A Third person spoke.

Footsteps. More voices. The ground is gone. Sun glaring in eyes. Pain. Nothing but black.

Minami squinted at the strong lights burning into his eyes. He slowly got used to the bright light and opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital wing.

"Ah so the patient is finally awake," Aoi's face came into view. Minami could hardly contain his smile: he had gotten his wish after all! Although he'd rather not actually be hurt. "How are you feeling?" She asked, pulling up a chair next to his bed.

Minami tried to reposition himself but felt a horrible twinge of pain, so he abandoned the thought of sitting up. Aoi helped him prop himself up very carefully. At last he could get a good picture of his amazingly beautiful nurse. "I think i'm okay now. As long as I don't move," he replied.

She smiled and his whole heart fluttered. He surely hadn't felt this way since... well for a very long time.

"Your uncle thought this would be a good time for me to have some practice. So, starting today I will be here 24/7. Until you get better of course," She explained.

"Remind me to thank my uncle," He said aloud. Aoi blushed, to Minami's suprise, and she continued.

"You are not, under any circumstances, to get up without my permission. Understood?"

"Of course," he added his own suave tone to his voice.

She started to unbutton his shirt and a shiver ran up his spine. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked in amazement.

"Well, I can't check your wounds with your shirt on, now can I?" She added a smaller snicker to the statement.

Minami lay back on his pillow , enjoying her hands as they unbuttoned his shirt. His eyes glimpsed at her chest, noticing the vast amount of cleevage underneath her tanktop. He tried not to let a moan escape as he thought of the possibilities of using this situation to his advantage. However, the searing pain over his whole body cleared his thoughts.

Her hands were warm and he enjoyed her running fingers over his bruises.

"Cracked ribs and bruises to boot. You're incredibly lucky you didn't break on of your ribs. The only thing broken your leg and that'll take about two weeks to heal. We'll give you crutches when you leave," she analysed. She cleared her throat, "and since we don't have the capacity to create a cast for you, your stay will be a few days longer. I'll be staying here at night just in case something happens. Dr. Umeda absolutely insisted on that. So, in effect, I am your servant. Ah, well, perhaps that was wrongly put," Her whole face turned a light shade of red as she walked away, leaving Minami all the possibities for the next week. 


End file.
